An Administrative Core will coordinate and facilitate all activities within the U19 Human Immune Profiling Research Group. This Core will be responsible for the overall organizafion, management, decision-making, and ufilization of institutional resources. The Administrative Core will provide oversight and consultation to each of the Research and Scientific Core Projects to ensure that scientific objectives are met and that there is opfimal ufilization of resources. Specifically, the Administrative Core will: monitor and assist each group so that their goals are achieved and emergent problems are expedifiously addressed;provide fiscal management and ensure cost-effective ufilizafion of U19 resources;promote the communication and disseminafion of research and technology;and organize the presentafion and publicafion of data. This Core will also ensure data sharing, protecfion of intellectual property, and long-term data storage in coordination with the Data Repository.